


One-Hundred and Sixty

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: One-hundred and sixty days into their marriage, Rose realized that something was about to change between her and the Doctor.





	One-Hundred and Sixty

One-Hundred and Sixty

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Cleaned up old drabble. This was written before series four, but I’ve had requests to repost it. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

………………………..

 

One-hundred and sixty days into their marriage, Rose realized that something was about to change between her and the Doctor. Being married wasn’t the issue at all. Marriage hadn’t changed their lives. He still left bits and pieces of new gizmos all over the bedroom, rarely slept and then bounded in like an over excited puppy when he thought of a world to visit. They still had their tea routine down to an art and still settled into downtime after saving the world just like one-hundred and sixty days ago.

 

Rose took a deep breath and checked the little sticks again. In the sink were five pregnancy tests, all different brands and all from the year 2132 when pregnancy tests were designed with the possibility of an alien pregnancy in mind. Each and every one of the little tests were positive. Sitting back on the toilet, Rose took a deep breath. This was a little more life changing than a forced alien wedding since they were violating propriety. This is a whole new level. Rose leaned against the bath counter and looked down at the sticks.

 

“Don’t look so innocent,” she hissed at them.

 

Rose nibbled on her lip as her hand moved to rest on her stomach without her being fully aware of the action. She glanced down and noticed the hand’s position. Thoughtfully she brushed her thumb over the still flat surface. There was a life in there. A tiny little part Doctor part her life.

 

“I guess all that running won’t matter soon,” she muttered before pulling her shirt up slightly to look at her stomach.

 

It looked the same as ever, no change and no difference. She hadn’t really suspected until three days ago and even then it hadn’t been a real suspicion. Rose had picked up the tests while the Doctor was in an electronics store just to remove that possibility from the list before worrying about medical issues. They’d only talked about the ‘so remote it is practically impossible’ possibility in the past once.

 

“Rose!”

 

She let her shirt fall back into place and straightened up as there was a knock on the door. Rose allowed herself only a moment to take a breath before she stood. Opening it, Rose was greeted by the grinning face of the Doctor.

 

“Ready to go? New world outside those doors.”

 

Rose nodded and took his offered hand, deciding that the tests could wait for one more trip. After all things were about to change for the first time in 160 days. The Doctor looked at her and his eyes lit up with happiness as they stepped outside the TARDIS and Rose grinned in return.

 

“Ready Rose Tyler?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Come what may!” The Doctor shouted before pulling her with him into the unknown world.

 

‘You have no idea,” Rose chuckled under her breath.


End file.
